Steel Goliaths
Steel Goliaths ''(codenamed ''Project Hunter during production) is a sci-fi, combat simulator game developed by Infinite Development Incorporated and published by IDI Publishing for the MPHES, PC, and PlayStation 4. Announced on October 4th, 2014, the game was released worldwide on December 18th, 2016. The game takes place in the years of 2488 and 2489 at the start of the First Solar War and follows the story of a group of mech pilots, known as /Hunter Lance/, lead by Elijah Hanks. The game is set to be the first in a series of games. A sequel is said to be in development as of 2017. Steel Goliaths received critical acclaim upon its release for its narrative and return to mech combat. It won numerous E3 2015 awards and post-E3 awards. Singleplayer Story Characters 'Playable' *Elijah Hanks *Eagle 1-1 'Friendly' 'Enemy' Missions 'Prologue' */Flint and Steel/ 'Act I' */Rookies/ */Prime Directive/ */Rolling Thunder/ */Falling Angels/ */New Orders/ */Eyes Wide Open/ */Wind of Change/ 'Act 2' */On Their Own Accord/ */Dark Secrets/ */System Malfunction/ */Earth/ */Judgment Day/ */In Ruins/ */Last One Out/ 'Act 3' */Down Under/ */Just a Routine Mission/ */No More Heroes/ */Status Quo/ */We've Been Through Worse/ */Warriors/ */A Lost Cause/ 'Epilogue' */Disavowed/ Locations Factions *Eridani Coalition *Interstellar Dominion *Federation of Systems *Orion Syndicate Manufacturers */Concorde Systems/ */Omniforce Manufacturing/ */Jaded Star Armaments/ */Striker Dynamics/ */Armed Olympian Industries/ */Howard Defense Company/ */Sol Dynamic Arms Ltd/ */Iron Horse Research/ Co-Op Story Characters Missions Locations Multiplayer "Campaign" Locations Weapons and Equipment Infantry Vehicle BattleMech Vehicles Federation of Systems *T14E1 Assault Tank *T19E1 Rapid-Deployment Tank *A7C1 APC *D23M1 Destroyer *L20Y1 Launcher *R36P1 Assault Gun *I10B1 Dropship *U27G1 Support Ship *F41L1 Fighter *C-class Cruiser *H-class Frigate *M-class Carrier Eridani Coalition *Type-22-3 Assault Tank *Type-35-2 Rapid-Deployment Tank *Type-14-1 APC *Type-19-1 Destroyers *Type-26-2 Launcher *Type-10-1 Assault Gun *Type-31-4 Dropship *Type-42-4 Support Ship *Type-8-3 Fighter *Valiant-class Cruiser *Avenger-class Frigate *Excelsior-class Carrier Interstellar Dominion *FV803 Assault Tank *FV916 Rapid-Deployment Tank *FV428 APC *FV583 Destroyers *FV166 Launcher *FV271 Assault Gun *AV622 Dropship *AV484 Support Ship *AV395 Fighter *C4-class Cruiser *F11-class Frigate *CA7-class Carrier Orion Syndicate *AT-92E Assault Tank *RDT-37D Rapid-Deployment Tank *APC-59B APC *D-62M Destroyers *ML-21C Launcher *AG-74F Assault Gun *DS-46A Dropship *SS-10G Support Ship *F-83J Fighter *Yeruta-class Cruiser *Agryria-class Frigate *Omstoria-class Carrier BattleMechs Light *TI-24C "Buzzard" *MA-VIII "Trebuchet" *A6-E1 "Bobcat" *D68-5 "Vektor" *IRO 32 "Arrow" *XSL 56c "Viper" *Model 16 "Sparrow" *F10F2 "Grasshopper" *F49O3 "Helmsman" Medium *TI-81A "Hornet" *MB-I "Bulldog" *A8-B1 "Victor" *D3-6 "Expedition" *D85-1 "Crusader" *IRO 13 "Seeker" *XSL 27g "Devil" *Model 53 "Osprey" *Model 41 "Gauntlet" *F37B1 "Sunder" Heavy *TP-60M "Sabre" *TP-87B "Death Stalker" *MC-V "Disciple" *MC-IX "Brute" *A1-A1 "Wild Cat" *A4-T1 "Prosecutor" *D31-8 "Sentinel" *IRO 89 "Maelstrom" *XSL 45o "Falcon" *Model 38 "Paladin" *Model 26 "Tristan" *F54A6 "Catalyst" Assault *TM-37J "Silence" *TM-15G "Hellhound" *MD-IV "Titan" *MD-XII "Warlord" *A3-D1 "Black Death" *D1-4 "Dominator" *IRO 56 "Atlas" *IRO 95 "Predator" *XSL 39a "Liberator" *Model 82 "Cauldron" *F21C3 "Condor" Support *TW-32Y "Behemoth" *TW-07X "Catapult" *ME-III "Thrasher" *A2-G1 "Uziel" *D23-5 "Jaeger" *IRO 70 "Calliope" *XSL 12b "Thunder" *Model 47 "Archer" *F85G7 "Longbow" *F73M5 "Hunter Killer" Extras Cut Content Downloadable Content Retail and Reception Critical Reception Sales and Editions Gallery Steel Goliaths Alt.png|An alternative cover for Steel Goliaths. Steel Goliaths Promo Art 3 test3.png|Promotional art shown as E3 2015. This one contains the final logo for the game. Steel Goliaths Promo Art 3 test4.png|Promotional art shown as Gamescom 2015 showing an alternate logo. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Games Category:Infinite Development Incorporated Category:Games Category:Steel Goliaths